Dulce Niña
by Edenvy
Summary: Termino el suave beso que deposite en tus labios, mis manos liberan tu cara, totalmente sonrojada, Kagome.. mi dulce niñaSangoKagome. Shojo ai


**Dulce Niña **

**Por: **YukaKyo

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Este Fic... es un Shojo-Ai, de la pareja... Sango/Kagome, dedicado especialmente a mi Querido Inu... espero que te guste tu regalito hermanito... espero y me salga bien ya que no tengo mucha practica en este genero, Reviewen si pueden n.n !

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

Kagome, Kagome...

Acaricio con suavidad las finas hebras de tu cabello negro, en un intento de reconfortarte un poco, siento como tu cuerpo tiembla acompañando los suaves quejidos lastimeros y las saladas lagrimas que como cristeles brotan de lo mas profundo de tu corazón. Esas mismas que caen en mis ropas, humedeciéndolas tenuemente.

Kagome, Kagome, Mi pequeña, dulce y frágil Kagome...

Tu cansado cuerpo descansa sobre mi regazo, donde me sujetas con fuerza de mi cintura, mientras mis brazos te rodean con suavidad, estas tan exhausta, lo se, has llorado durante demasiadas horas, te duele, te duele tanto el saber que ese malagradecido de Inuyasha no te escogió finalmente a ti.

La prefirió a ella, solo a ella, y desde un principio sabias que seria así...

Ha... Kagome...

No era necesario que lloraras así, no era necesario que sintieras tanto dolor...

Mis dedos acarician lentamente su rostro, trazando con dulzura cada centímetro de tu piel, mis brazos te atraer un poco mas hacia mi, protegiéndote, intentando rescatarte de esta nueva proeza que debes vencer, siento como me abrazas también con demasiada fuerza, buscando el leve calor que puedo darte.

Estoy contenta Kagome...

Porque a pesar de que me duele verte así...

Al mismo tiempo es la oportunidad que esperaba ansiosa...

Para intentar entrar en tu vida...

Tus ojos castaños me miran, recibiendo toda la ternura y amor que se muestran por ti en los míos. Quiero borrar con mi vida la tristeza de tu mirada y con mis besos regresarte aquella sincera sonrisa que mas de una vez se robo mi aire.

Tal vez esto este mal...

Pero desde hace algún tiempo...

Te quiero tanto mi dulce chiquilla...

Tus dedos están entrelazados con los míos, tensas tu mano al sentir como mi mano libre aleja algunos de los largos mechones, pasándolos detrás de tu oreja, mientras la sonrisa en mis labios no disminuye, solo aumenta.

Se que lo sabes...

Se que sabes lo que siento por ti. No he sido nada cuidadosa en ocultarlo de ti, pero dime, que es lo que quería que hiciera, si cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía, lo primeo que hice fue negarlo, para después aceptarlo presa de una desesperación al callar mi única verdad.

Algunas veces te tenia tan cerca de mi, como en estos momentos y jamás sabia que decir o como comportarme al estar así, era como si dentro de mi existiese un nudo, uno que no me dejaba ni decirte, pero que al mismo tiempo gritaba por que lo hiciera.

Paso una vez mas mis dedos por tus mejillas, comprobando que siguen húmedas, mas las dejo de tocar para dirigirme hasta los mechones de tu flequillo, moviéndolo hasta dejar despejada tu frente, mis labios se posan en ella, regalándote un cándido beso sobre la misma piel.

Dejas escapar un suspiro, mientras cierras tus ojos apenada, aunque algo me dice que no es por lo que siento por ti, sino mas bien porque creíste que no me atrevería ha hacerlo.

Siempre he estado ahí, Kagome, cerca de ti como una amiga, pero ya no se puede mas Kagome, ya que yo, quiero ser algo mas. Necesito que tus ojos se posen en mi, que tu corazón se de cuenta que por ganarlo, haré hasta lo imposible para regresarte la felicidad.

Para volver a ver una vez mas a mi dulce niña...

Esa misma que me roba el aire con cada dulce sonrisa que me regala, con esa mirada tan pura y alegre, esa que no sabe cuanto me fascina...

Estoy ansiosa por llegar a escucharte, correspondiendo a mis palabras de amor...

Dejándome, permitiéndome ser yo, Sango, la persona que estará junto a ti, poder sujetar tu mano, para caminar ambas cerca una de la otra, por los verdes campos. Desvías tu mirada de la mía, cuando mis manos sujetan tu rostro entre ellas, tus mejillas están levemente sonrojadas.

No quiero que cierres tu corazón después de la desilusión que acabas de sufrir, Kagome, no cuando tienes tan cerca nuevamente la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Tal vez lo que deseo sea algo atrevido, pero Kagome, solamente quiero estar contigo...

Miro como tus ojos se encuentran con los miso, antes de cerrarse al percibir como mi rostro se acerca al tuyo, haciéndote cosquillas con mi cálido aliento. Ahora mas que nunca me desespero por alguno de tus besos.

Te quiero tanto Kagome, por ti en mi corazón tengo un amor puro y sincero.

Termino el suave beso que deposite en tus labios, apartándome despacio de ti, mis manos liberan tu cara, misma que no deja de mirarme, totalmente sonrojada, antes de abrazarme con fuerza escondiendo tu rostro en mi hombro. Una ligera risita satisfecha escapa de mis labios, ya que ahora se que mi espera será bien recompensada.

Porque si seré yo la que estará solo contigo...

.-Kagome... mi dulce niña.-

/ Owari /

Ntas de la Yuka: Hai lo se, lo se, me merezco el tomatazo y el coscorrón por parte de ti, pero es que no pude hacerlo Yuri como en principio me lo propuse, aun así espero te haya gustado tan meloso fic T.T


End file.
